


Cosmogyral

by jbae654



Category: Dragon Ball, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: BVDN, F/M, The Prince and the Heiress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbae654/pseuds/jbae654
Summary: Cosmogyral - whirling around the universe.Written for the Prince and the Heiress BVDN.10 Prompts - 30 Minutes each.





	Cosmogyral

_ Prompt 1 : Stitches _

  
The antiseptic stung more than he dared to admit and Vegeta found himself grinding his molars a little too hard for his own liking, trying to stifle any treacherous sounds from escaping his lips. 

He focused on the water, the same impossible bright blue of her hair, below them waves washing against sharp rocks - the same rocks that had cut him just a little too deep. Her fingers sending tingles up his bare arm as she inspected the cut. 

“There - that’s a little better” her voice sounded more optimistic than she felt, but for the moment there wasn’t much more Bulma could do, risking a glance at his face, the sun dancing in his hair, she added “You’ll need stitches later”. 

* * *

_Prompt 2 : Easel_

The sunset was fiery - drawing patterns in the sky that reminded Vegeta of the splatters of blood in a good battle, the wind was crisp ruffling his hair like a pathetic apology for the throbbing wound on his arm. His mother would have loved the spectacle, she would have taken an easel and paint - capturing the beauty of war and nature.

Next to him Bulma drew the blankets tighter around herself, enjoying the catch of the day that had come at the price of his blood. 

“It’s beautiful, don’t you think Vegeta?” her skin all but glowing in the setting sun. He merely scoffed - leave it to a human to find something positive in being stranded on a distant planet, in a makeshift shelter. 

* * *

_Prompt 3: _ _Pins and needles_

Sweat is dripping from her brow, the chilly windy night forgotten in the sweltering sun - Bulma doesn’t need a mirror on this deserted world to know there is grease smeared on her cheek. Silently she thanks Kami for at least having Vegeta here. Alien and gruff as he might be.

His strength has helped tremendously in her attempt to fix the fried fusion drive that has stranded them here - genius mind and gorgeous looks unfortunately don’t lift engines.

Risking a glance over her shoulder she watches him down in the water, ignoring the sting of the ocean on his wound, working on catching their dinner - he seems calm and she wonders if she is the only one on pins and needles for this to work.

* * *

_Prompt 4: Stuck like glue_

If he wanted to get off this planet, he needed her to fix the machine - a task he wasn’t even sure she could actually perform. The woman was frail, her Ki laughable and her hunting skills comical. The only thing she seemed to have mastered was the art of praising herself - skills and looks alike. 

During the day he was able to avoid her, those blue eyes and her never ending inquisitive questions, lifting a piece of equipment or machinery here and there before being able to distance himself again. 

Not so much once the sun sank and night fell - she was stuck to him like glue. Wrapped in a blanket, seeking his warmth to make it through another night, blue hair smelling like wildflowers.

* * *

_Prompt 5: Dream Weaver_

It’s the moment she has been working for, the last screw is tight and in its right place and Bulma is inside the ship- she can feel the heat of Vegeta hovering behind her.

Though the proud Saiyan would likely never admit it she knows they are both nervous. Food on the planet is scarce and the season won’t forever be this temperament.

Forcing her hands to be steady she flips the switch - the communication screen blinks, flashing the ship's name in Saiyan writing, engine humming to live as her heart leaps with joy, before freezing mid beat - the navigation console is still dead. Crushing silence hangs between them. 

“What does it say?” _ Anything to mask the trepidation clawing at her chest. _

“Dream Weaver”. 

* * *

_Prompt 6: Palette_

Wires are everywhere - compartments screwed open, the intricate system of cables and electronics exposed in a way Vegeta has never seen before - despite having spent years of his life on ships like this.

It’s a sign of desperation. The woman is struggling to find the error, the tiny detail that got damaged, her blue hair is tied in a messy ponytail, grease covered overalls are tied loosely around her hips, frustration is written across her face. It’s not that he can’t remember the coordinates to Vegetasei - ingrained into him since birth - it’s navigating endless darkness without help that isn’t in either of their skill palettes. 

He is annoyed, his only thought of comfort the fact that tonight she will sleep next to him again.

* * *

_Prompt 7: Unravel_

  
He gives no outward sign that he has noticed her, but she knows that he is well aware of her presence. Despite their days - and nights - together she is unsure of how he will react to her bold advance. 

The water of the small lake still warm from the days sun he feels the ripples of the water as she swims toward him. It’s an offer, an open invitation, a thought he had previously entertained himself, and her hand feels small against his shoulder. So far they had always respected each others privacy - an unspoken agreement between both of them. Today, her life unraveled around her, around them both, doubting her own genius mind and abilities, she breaks that rule - seeking solace in his presence. 

* * *

_Prompt 8: Thimble_

The engine hums, as they are leaving jagged cliffs and deep oceans behind he allows Bulma the comfort of holding his hand, as the small ship gets battered with debris, undoubtedly looking like a thimble.

Maybe it was insanity or the one-sided diet of nothing but seafood; but he agreed. Agreed to her insane idea of taking off without the navigation console being in working condition. The woman had finally found the faulty part - but it required tools they didn’t have.

The plan is to find a planet - any planet - and get a different ship - or the tools. Though his patience has worn thin and he knows he’ll rip the next fool they find out of a properly working ship in order to get home.

* * *

_Prompt 9: Button up_

Her head rested heavy against his exhausted form, food and water reserves low and in the endless sea of darkness the vibrancy of her blue hair the only speck of color.

It’s the beeping of the console drifting into his mind, forcing him to open his eyes to realize the radar has detected a planet! Vegeta shakes her slumbering form awake, with the other hand already reaching out to start initiating a landing sequence. 

It isn’t until ours later, stomachs full and thirst stilled, standing in a small hut in the middle of a bustling market - _ finally _switching clothes - the sun dancing in her blue eyes, delicate fingers fixing his button up tunic that Vegeta dreads what will happen to her when they reach Vegetasei. 

* * *

_Prompt 10: Paper-thin_

Parades, Festival, Galas in honor of his safe return - in hindsight it makes sense. He wasn’t just any Vegeta - he was _ the _Vegeta. Prince Vegeta.

Just her luck that she would take a ship for a maintenance run while he was preparing early for a mission - only for it to go haywire. 

Despite the months they have spent together, sharing warmth, eating food, their night by the lake - she feels out of place in her paper-thin tunic having been detained, questioned by guards after landing. 

Outside his impressive floor-to-ceiling windows the suns are just beginning to set as his lips press against the back of her neck, a strong tail winding, encircling her wrist. 

This time around he is the one making the bold move.

* * *

_ Thank you for reading. _


End file.
